deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Meta vs Fulgore
=Description= RvB VS Killer Instinct These Two Badass Rampage Cyborgs Duke It Out! Who Will Win? The Meta Fulgore Better? RVB Killer Instinct Description Killer Instinct vs RVB. Which one of these silent badasses will take it in a Death Battle. Interlude Gogeta: Silence, something that can make one seem really badass. Zinogre: Are you kidding? It does make them badass. Gogeta: Like Agent Maine, the Meta. Zinogre: And Fulgore, the killer robot. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is Zinogre and it is out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. The Meta Gogeta: The Freelancer project, a project to see what would happen if you implant an A.I. into a soldier. Zinogre: These soldiers or Freelancers if you will, all got A.I's implanted into them. Gogeta: These freelancers ranged in differences, like Carolina being the skilled leader. Zinogre: But the deadliest and most feared of them all would have to be Agent Maine. Gogeta: Maine seriously, that has to be the least intimidating state. Zinogre: Trust me, he is intimidating even though he has gone mute and can only growl now. Gogeta: Well he is easily the strongest and most durable, able to take out multiple freelancers at the same time. Zinogre: Hell, he can still move with freeze paint still on him. Gogeta: For his weapon of choice, he carries the Brute Shot. Zinogre: This baby can shoot grenades with giant explosions, a few shots with this can destroy a tank. It also doubles as a sword with a bladed end. Gogeta: Even though he likes the Brute Shot, he also carries around a pistol, which two shots from this can kill a spartan, that is a titanium alloy by the way. Zinogre: Like we said before, all of the freelancers got an A.I. to accompany them, Maine got Sigma, which was used so he can communicate because he is mute. Gogeta: But he did eventually steal most of the A.I's and got there powers that he can use in battle. Zinogre: One of these abilities is the domed energy shield which can black any damage coming his way. Gogeta: Another ability is the Active Camouflage which makes him invisible to any target. Zinogre: Adaptive Camouflague is another camouflage which lets him adapt into other forms to blend in with his enviorment. Gogeta: He has a strength boost that is... a strength boost. Zinogre: The Overshield is a shield that is a big shield over the users body and will protect him from damage. Gogeta: It protected him from Chaingun rounds and a fucking stab to the chest with an energy sword. Zinogre: His best ability by far is the Temporal Distortion, it makes it so the user slows down time to a crawl and the user can move normally. Gogeta: Even without his abilities, he is still a badass. Zinogre: He was able to lift and throw a Warthog without much effort. Gogeta: Remember the pistol that two headshots will kill a Spartan, well he can tank 9 bullets to the head and fight like nothing happened. Zinogre: He is not perfect though, he can overwork his A.I. to the point of unusability and can be too brash at times. Gogeta: There is a reason why he is the most feared Freelancer. Meta: "Growl" Fulgore Gogeta: In the world of Killer Intinct, there is no central Government, only Ultratech. Zinogre: To ensure that he will have an iron grip on the world, he decided to make a robot army. Gogeta: So he made the deadly, sadistic, prototype known as Fulgore. Zinogre: Just look at him, his looks alone are enough to send chills down my spine. Gogeta: He is made of reinforced steel, making it just about as good as titanium. Zinogre: They made him look like a knight and decided to enter him into the Killer Instinct tournament. Gogeta: He did not work though because he was too advanced, so they decided to do something crazy. Zinogre: Black Eagle won a tournament and wanted to fight Ultratech. Gogeta: So Ultratech killed him and turned his brain into Fulgore's. Zinogre: Black Eagle still lived on though, fighting to get back his body back. Gogeta: Fulgore is a skilled martial artist, knowing Judo, Hapkido, and Tai Kwon Do. Zinogre: For a normal fight he brings in his plasma claws which he knows how to use for great effectiveness. Gogeta: For long range attacks he has plasma storm fire balls and laser eyes. Zinogre: He has a reflector shield to bounce back projectiles. Gogeta: He has a cloaking device to hide and can teleport around. Zinogre: Inside his chest he has a nuclear reactor which he can charge. Gogeta: And when full charged he gets a massive strength and speed boost and can fire the devastation beam. Zinogre: But when he charges up he is very open to attack and never has beaten Jago. (Fulgore is shown beating someone up) ULTRA COMBO!!!! Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: It's time for a Death Battle!!! Battle (This fight will be taking place in a testing ground) Washington: Things have really gotten boring around here. (A phone is ringing for Washington) Washington: What is that? (Washington picks up the call) Scientist: We need you for a test Washington: Ok? What for. Scientist: We need you to test a machine. Washington: Sure.... Scientist: We'll send a helicopter to your location now. (Meta is seen looking at them) Washington: (I guess that is the helicopter) (The helicopter comes and picks Washington up, the Meta is seen holding on the bottom) Pilot: There is something weird there. Washington: What? (The Meta jumps up to the helicopter) Washington: Maine? The Meta: ~Growl~ Sigma: Wait... Washington: Maine, I know what you are thinking, no! (The helicopter lands at Ultratech headquarters) Chairman: You are sure this guy can test our Fulgore unit. Scientist: Yes. Chairman: He better. (An explosion can be heard in the background) Chairman: What was that? (The Meta is seen going out of the helicopter) Scientist: I think that is out guy... Chairman: He is strong, bring out the Fulgore Unit!!! (Fulgore is seen walking to the Meta) Gamma and Omega: Fight the machine. (The Meta gets ready to fight Fulgore) Fulgore: ~Robotic Noises~ The Meta: ~Growls~ (They both run up to each other) (The Meta runs up and punches Fulgore but then Fulgore uppercuts the Meta up a couple feet) Sigma: Get up. (The Meta gets up then Fulgore unleashed a huge combo against the Meta) HYPER COMBO!!! (Fulgore grabs the Meta and throws him against the wall) The Meta: ~Angry Growl~ (The Meta pounds the ground and pulls out his magnum pistol) Scientist: I did not think that they would have weapons. Fulgore: ~Robotic Noises~ (Fulgore fire a plasma storm fire ball) Delta: Dodge (The Meta dodges and then starts firing at Fulgore then he starts to reload) Fulgore: ~Robotic Noises~ (Fulgore starts to charge his reactor) Sigma: Attack! (The Meta runs up to Fulgore and then punches him then kicks him through a wall) The Meta: ~Growl~ (The Meta walks up to Fulgore then Fulgore uses his laser eyes to blast the Meta then he claws the Meta in the abdomen) The Meta: ~Growl~ (The Meta pulls out his Brute Shot and hits Fulgore to the ground with it) Theta: Jump back. (The Meta does this and Fulgore gets up) Fulgore: ~Robotic Noises~ (The Meta activates his strength boost and punches Fulgore through two walls and then grabs a big metal crate at Fulgore) Sigma: Scanning area, target not dead, behind you. (Fulgore teleported behind the Meta and unleashed another big combo on the Meta) MONSTER COMBO!! (Fulgore starts charging his reactor) The Meta: ~Growl~ (The Meta pounds the ground and then grabs his Brute Shot and fires at Fulgore but Fulgore deflects it back at the Meta) Omega: Damage sustained, a lot. Sigma: I reckon be more careful. (The Meta turns invisible and attacks Fulgore from the back and then grabs him and throws him) Scientist: Wow, they seem almost like each other's equal! Chairman: We need Fulgore to win though. Scientist: There is nothing we can do. Chairman: Shit.... lets keep watching. (Fulgore is seen shooting more plasma storm fireballs and meta blocks with his brute shot and fires more grenades at Fulgore hitting Fulgore) The Meta: ~Loud Growl~ (The Meta starts punching Fulgore but them Fulgore counters with a huge uppercut) C-C-C-C-C-C-C-COMBO B-B-B-BREAKER!!! (Fulgore then kicks the Meta away and charges his reactor) The Meta: ~Growl~ (The Meta grabs his Brute Shot and shoots Fulgore with it, knocking Fulgore down) Sigma: End this. (The Meta slowly walks up to Fulgore and tries to crush his head but Fulgore grabs his foot and throws him up) Chairman: Now that was close. (Fulgore and the Meta clasp their hands together struggling with each other) Sigma: We got him. (Fulgore charges his reactor to full and starts beating down on the Meta) Chairman: HAHAHAHAHA!!! This is amazing! (Fulgore stabs the Meta through the body and kicks him to the wall with his shoulderblade getting stuck on pole in the wall) Chairman: End this Fulgore!! (Fulgore charges the devastation beam) A.I.S: Use the domed energy shield now! (Fulgore fires it and the Meta protects himself with the shield and Fulgore charges his reactor again) Sigma: Use the Temporal Vision now! (The Meta does this and time freezez around him) Sigma: end this. (The Meta pulls the pole out of his arm and then stabs Fulgore with it through the reactor and makes time go faster again) Chairman: Fulgore!! My money!! (Fulgore explodes and the Meta jumps up to the chairman) (The Meta is shown killing the chairman and scientist and then installed retractable plasma claws) Analysis Gogeta: That was badass, show it again. Zinogre: This fight was extremely close, them equalizing each other pretty greatly. Gogeta: In terms of strength, they are equal but Fulgore does get a bit stronger with full charged reactor. Zinogre: Same with speed, equal at start but Fulgore does get faster. Gogeta: In terms of skill they are equals again, maybe the Meta by a bit but it is very close. Zinogre: Their abilities also equalize each other pretty well also. Gogeta: I would say that the Meta has a little better abilities but is still pretty close. Zinogre: Then why did the Meta win? Gogeta: For a couple of reasons. Zinogre: Like his durability, this guy is able to take 9 bullets to the throat when normal spartans cannot take 2. Gogeta: Fulgore has never shown that kind of durability before. Zinogre: Second, he has more defensive capabilities with the domed energy shield and the overshield while Fulgore only has one shield. Gogeta: Third, the Meta has taken on multiple freelancers and won while Fulgore cannot beat Jago and Orchid combined. Zinogre: Fourth, He ties Fulgore close range and has more long range capabilities, his Brute Shot beats both the laser vision and the plasma storm fireballs. Gogeta: And fifth Fulgore has no way of countering the Temporal Distortion when the Meta activates that, it is checkmate for Fulgore. Zinogre: You would think that the Devastation Beam would be enough, but.... Gogeta: The Meta can block it with the domed energy shield and if he cannot, he can tell to get the hell out of the way. Zinogre: And it does not help when Fulgore charges his reactor, he is wide open for attacks. Gogeta: It looks like Ultrateck will need to make a new model. Zinogre: The winner is Agent Maine, or the Meta. Advantages & Disadvantages The Meta: +More Skilled (Maybe) +Better Abilities +More Durable +Better Long Ranged capabilities +Has ways to defend against the Devastation Beam +Temporal Distortion was a big help =Strength =Speed -Weaker (When full reactor) -Slower (When full reactor) Fulgore: +Stronger (When full reactor) +Faster (When full reactor) +Teleport was a big help =Strength =Speed -Not as skilled (Maybe) -Less Durable -Worse Abilities -Worse Long Ranged Capabilities -No counter for the temporal distortion Category:Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Robot vs Cyborg' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"RvB vs Killer Instinct" Themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Internet Shows themed Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016